


within the confines of an elevator

by reylotrash711



Series: reylotrash711's one shots [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Love, Trapped In Elevator, Truth or Dare, they crazy about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: Ben Solo is working late at the office. When he gets in the elevator to leave, his co-worker and crush Rey catches the elevator with him, it breaks down and they end up stuck together. Things only escalate when Rey suggests they play Truth or Dare to pass the time...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Series: reylotrash711's one shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588801
Comments: 13
Kudos: 173





	within the confines of an elevator

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I shouldn't stay up until 3 am because I end up writing one-shots like this!  
> This fic is un-betaed so all mistakes are entirely my own.

He had decided to stay in the office late again. Nothing awaited him at home, other than a lonely weekend of drinking and eating Chinese take out. He may as well stay behind and get as much work done as possible, it’s not like he had any friends to celebrate a Friday night with. 

Besides, he enjoyed his work. He had always wanted to be a writer. After he had left First Order Law Firm, his mother offered him a job at  _ Resistance Weekly,  _ a magazine that specializes in arts ranging from painting to music and cooking to writing. 

Ben had been there a few months, working with his head down and keeping social interaction to a minimum. He wasn’t really a people person. His co-workers were pleasant enough, he had even had a few drinks with Poe Dameron, a fellow writer. 

Poe was a nice guy, often inviting him to join him and his friends for drinks after work. Each time he would politely decline, he wasn’t too phased about trying to make friends. 

There was, of course, one person. One person who made him wish he wasn’t such a loner. Her name was Rey Johnson, she was a painter who designed the cover for each issue of the magazine. 

Ever since his first day, she had been nothing but kind to him. Their desks were close by and every morning she would greet him, asking how his morning was with a bright smile across her face. 

She was friends with everyone in the office, bringing a smile to everyone’s faces with her humour and compassion for those she barely knew. Rey was someone who cared, she shared her snacks and never forgot anyone’s birthday, always bringing in a cupcake and singing happy birthday loud enough so the whole office could hear and would join in. 

Ben would often hide behind his computer, afraid to start a conversation with her in case he made a fool of himself. She was however persistent, trying to break his shell and get to know him. He would often just give her short answers, being cold until she backed away.

It wasn’t long before he found that he had grown feelings for her.

The truth had dawned on him on one particularly depressing day. He had woken up late which meant he couldn’t stop by the gym on his way to work. When he had arrived at the coffee shop to pick up his lunch and morning coffee, they were all out of cucumber and tuna sandwiches. This meant he had to settle for ham and cheese, one of his least favourite combinations. To make matters worse, his bus broke down so he had to walk through the pouring rain to work. He eventually made it to the office, soaking wet and in a foul mood.

As he sat down at his desk he wanted nothing more to go home and hide in bed until the terrible day was over. He was sitting with his head in his hands, rubbing his tired eyes, when Rey appeared, her usual cheery expression spread across her face. 

“Hello Ben,” she said, “How was your morning?”

Ben looked up at her with sad eyes, “Shit, thanks for asking.”

Rey frowned at that before retreating back to her desk. She came back a few moments later with a small paper bag in hand. Placing it on his desk she gave him a small smile, “Will this make it better?” 

Ben gave her a quizzical look before looking into the paper bag, inside he found a cucumber and tuna sandwich. “I picked it up on the way here, you have it every morning so I decided to see what all the fuss was about,” she explained.

She knew his favourite sandwich, she had noticed him. “Thank you,” he said, returning her smile. It was such a small gesture. Yet, it had warmed his cold heart and from that day he was certain he wanted to be more than a friend to Rey.

Whenever he saw her he turned into a fumbling idiot, he was clumsy and on several occasions managed to trip over his own feet.

Rey would always laugh it off with him, creating inside jokes with him (usually about cucumber and tuna sandwiches) to ease his embarrassment. 

Rey made him smile. She made his world brighter. He often contemplated expressing his feelings but would ultimately decide against it, it was a stupid idea, she would probably think he’s weird. 

With a tired sigh, he switched off his laptop as he began to collect up his things. He couldn’t stay in the office forever, he had to go home at some point. His watch informed him that it was nine o’clock, he should have been home three hours ago. At least now that by the time he got home he’d be tired enough to go straight to bed and fall asleep, avoiding the intense loneliness that came from living along.

Turning off the lamp on his desk, he put his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the office, making his way down the corridor to the elevator. Due to being the only person still in the building, he didn’t have to wait long before the doors opened. He stepped inside and pressed the button labelled ‘G’ to take him to the reception. 

Just as the doors began to close, he heard a shout, “Hold it!” called the voice. Ben instinctively pushed his foot between the closing doors and they retreated, opening to reveal Rey Johnson standing catching her breath. 

Ben froze. Of course, she was here. The only person left in the office who could’ve taken the lift with him just had to be the woman he was madly in love with. Ben cursed every God from every religion he knew off the top of his head as Rey stepped into the elevator, clutching her bags and offering him a warm smile.

He returned it, nervously biting his lips as the pair watched the doors close once again. “I thought I was the only one left,” said Rey, breaking the tense silence.

Ben looked down at his feet, afraid to meet the eyes that were most certainly pointed in his direction, “So did I. I usually stay late on Fridays, I’m usually the only one.” he explained, diverting his gaze to the emergency button on the wall. Did being trapped in a confined space with your crush count as an emergency? As tempting as it was, it wasn’t too keen on being charged the $80 fine for improper use or a lecture from his mother about behaviour in the workplace.

“I had some work I needed to get done before Monday,” said Rey, “And my computer at home is broken so I couldn’t do it over the weekend.”

Ben nodded along as she spoke, he really needed to get better when it came to conversations with other human beings. He looked up at the ceiling, could this take any longer?

Apparently it could, the universe must have really hated Ben today because suddenly the elevator came to a halt with a violent shake. Rey and Ben were both knocked off their feet, banging their heads as they landed on the arses.

Reaching up, Ben spammed the ‘G’ button, but to his dismay, it didn’t help the matter. “It’s broken down.” He muttered, groaning, “Fuck.”

Rey reached for her phone, “It’s fine, we’ll be out in a minute.” she fumbled with her phone to call someone. Ben watched as her face fell, “What?” he asked.

Rey looked up at him, “No signal.”

Ben reached for his own phone, only to discover it said the same. Getting to his feet, he pulled on the emergency handle and patiently waited for it to ring someone to get out them out of there. The elevator remained silent. He tried pressing each button. Nothing. The lights above them flickered. They were stuck.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed, slamming his fists against the metal doors. Rey jumped to her feet and rushed towards him, pulling his now aching fists away from the door. Ben’s heart jumped as her hands held his, gently caressing the bruises forming on his muscles. Had the oxygen been sucked out of the room? Because he certainly couldn’t breathe with Rey standing this close to him, touching him gently. “Don’t do that to yourself,” She said gently, “We’ll get out of here.” 

She pulled away and Ben had to fight the urge to whimper at the loss of contact. They stood in silence for a few moments, both contemplating how on earth they were going to get out. Ben briefly considered climbing up the elevator shaft, but they had no idea what floor they were at or near, he also wasn’t too fond of falling if he lost his grip. 

“Do you think there is anyone else in the building?” Rey asked.

Ben shook his head, “No, I’m always the last one out on a Friday. The janitors don’t come in until six tomorrow morning.”

Rey groaned and sank to the floor, leaning her head against the wall. “So we are stuck here for-” she peered down at her watch, “Eight hours and fifty-five minutes.”

Ben sighed and sat down across from her, pulling off his jacket. “I suppose we could sleep for most of that,” he muttered.

Rey laughed, “Or you could tell me your life story, I don’t think I’m going to be able to get any sleep in here.” 

Ben raised an eyebrow, “My life story?” 

“Yeah, stuff like where you come from, your childhood, love life,” she said casually, her gaze focused on the keyring attached to her back. She fidgeted with it as she spoke. Ben could sense that she was nervous which puzzled him. Why would Rey of all people be nervous? Especially around him. 

Ben shrugged, “There isn’t much to tell, nothing particularly interesting has happened to me.” 

Rey rolled her eyes, “Yeah right, you’re the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, I doubt that nothing interesting has happened to you.”

She opened her bag and pulled out two sodas, chucking him one. “They may be a bit flat, I was taking them home to put them in the fridge.”

“It’s fine,” Ben mumbled, opening the can. 

He watched as Rey raised her can, gesturing for him to do the same. He followed her movement and she gently knocked his can with her own, “Cheers,” she said with a smile before chuckling.

Ben found himself smiling at her humour, “Cheers,” he replied before taking a sip. “What about you? What’s your life story?” he found himself asking.

Rey raised her eyebrow, “That’s not how this works,” said Rey, “I’m not saying anything unless you do.”

Ben crossed his arms over his chest, “Well then I guess we will be sitting here in silence then,” he said defiantly. He wasn’t confident enough to start revealing his past to Rey. It was a mess, he didn’t want to burden her.

“Then how about we play a game?” she asked, sitting up and crossing her legs. 

Ben mirrored her movements, “What game?” he asked hesitantly.

A cheeking grin spread across Rey’s face, “Truth or Dare.”

Ben groaned, “Isn’t that a game ten-year-old girls play at sleepovers?”

“Don’t underestimate the power of that game, you can learn a lot about a person through it.”

Ben looked down at his phone. Ten past nine, they still had eight hours and fifty minutes left to go. He may as well play the game, how else were they going to kill the time? Besides, there were a few questions he would be interested in asking her. Maybe he could use this as an opportunity to learn more about her, it would certainly give them something to talk about when passing each other in the break room or when Rey would come by his desk every now and then. 

“Alright fine.” he mumbled.

“Yay! Okay Ben Solo, truth or dare?” She leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand as she looked up at him, waiting expectantly for his answer.

“Truth.”

“Why don’t you come out with me and our other co-workers? Whenever we ask, you always say no.” That was quick, it made Ben dread if Rey had any other questions ready up her sleeve. It wasn’t like he could say no to her, she could certainly get the truth out of people if she wanted to. He remembered the afternoon when Rey had pried out of Kaydel that she had slept with someone from marketing, despite the woman’s excellent poker face.

“I’m not very good around people, I prefer being alone than being surrounded by lots of people. It makes me uncomfortable,” he said honestly. There wasn’t any point in lying, she had probably already figured it out. Although a similar answer would just be saying, ‘Because I’m an asshole.’

“Fair enough, I know how intense Poe, in particular, can be. But maybe one day next week if we ever get out of here, you could come and get drinks with us one night after work,” she suggested.

Ben shrugged. He wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea, maybe he could try a little harder to socialise with his co-workers. “Maybe,” he said, “Your turn, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Where did you grow up?” Ben asked. He didn’t know too much about Rey, she intrigued him. He wanted to know more about this woman who had captured his heart in a way no one else had.

“Everywhere, I grew up in the system. I’ve been all over the country believe it or not. But I finally moved to New York a few years back to live with my boyfriend at the time,” she said, her tone slightly sad as she spoke. Ben frowned, he’d never thought that Rey would’ve had such a difficult childhood. She seemed to have such a perfect life. Always smiling and being nothing short of kind to everyone she encountered. But maybe she was just as broken as he was…

“I’m sorry,” Ben said sympathetically, “I’m sorry if I pried.”

“Nonsense, it’s the whole point of the game!” she exclaimed, her cheerful, although slightly forced, demeanour returning. “Right, truth or dare Benjamin?”

\---

They had spent half an hour spilling secrets, chatting like they had been friends their whole lives. Much to Ben’s dismay, it wasn’t long before the game took a very romantic course.

“When was your first kiss?” Rey asked, leaning forward slightly.

“The same as most peoples, at a very awkward school dance. My date had been the one to initiate it, I certainly was never confident enough to do so myself. I had grown into my ears back then, still haven’t no matter what my mom says.” he groaned, brushing his hair over his ears which were by far the feature he hated most about himself.

Rey chuckled, “I think they’re cute.”

Ben instantly felt a blush form on his cheeks. Did Rey think he was cute? Or was it just his ears? It would be perfect if he died now and was able to escape this humiliating conversation. Unfortunately for him, the elevator wasn’t going to start moving anytime soon.

Deciding he may as well try and push through the godforsaken game he continued, “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,” Rey answered firmly. They had done a few dares, none of them anything too drastic, although Ben was now stuck in Rey’s heels for the rest of the night.

“Do you still live with your boyfriend?” he asked, referring to her previous question about how she had moved to New York to live with her boyfriend. The question had been bugging him nonstop.

“God no, we broke up a long time ago. Turns out he wasn’t a nice guy,” said Rey. Ben felt a wave of relief wash over him. She didn’t have a boyfriend, maybe that gave him a chance? Nope, definitely not, she would never consider him.

“Want to talk about it?” he offered.

Rey shook her head, “Not particularly, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Do you have a crush?” she asked, her voice lowering as she leant forward slightly.

Ben froze, now what? Rey was looking straight at him. He felt the desperate need to run away, escape her intense gaze. 

“Now this has really turned into a girl’s sleepover,” he said, crossing his arms across his chest. Opting for an asshole approach was certainly better than turning into a bumbling idiot.

Rey laughed, “Just answer the question, it’s no big deal.” she replied. Ben bit his lip nervously, this was a very confined space and being so close to Rey, especially when she kept leaning closer was making him more of an idiot than usual. “It’s not like I’m asking who it is,” she added in a soft whisper, “No one has to know,”

“Fine.” Ben said harshly, “Yes,” he looked down into his lap, a scowl across his face. 

Rey threw her arms into the air, “See? That wasn’t so hard!” she exclaimed, “And now you get to ask me a question.”

Ben shrugged, still staring down at his lap. “Truth or dare,” he muttered.

“Truth,”

He didn’t know what he could ask her. They were long past the questions about childhood and embarrassing stories. The game had truly taken a more personal turn, he wasn’t about to ask her about her favourite sandwich. Ben looked up at her and leaned slightly closer, just as she had when she had asked him her question, “Why don’t you date co-workers? There are so many men in this office who flirt with you on a daily basis.” 

That was a reasonable enough question, it wasn’t forcing her to feel uncomfortable or making her reveal anything she didn’t want to. So why did she look as nervous as he felt when she leaned forward to answer, “I’m not opposed to doing so but the person I like certainly doesn’t flirt with me. I’m waiting for him to have the confidence to do so.”

Their eyes never left each other as Rey asked, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Ben said softly, resisting the urge to reach forward and brush the loose strand of hair that had fallen in front of her hair behind her ear. 

“Why haven’t you asked me out?”

Ben was certain he was dreaming now. This couldn’t be happening. They were so close and Rey was almost confirming that she knew he had feelings for her. Had he really made it that obvious? Of course he had, he had a terrible poker face. 

“You deserve so much better than me,” Ben answered honestly. Rey deserved the world. She deserved so much more than someone as sad and pathetic as him. 

She shook her head, “You are enough,” she whispered. Ben thought his heart was going to break out of his chest, it was pounding so hard against his chest. She thought he was enough. 

Rey saw him when he was invisible. She smiled and greeted him every morning despite how cold he was towards other people. And she thought he was enough, that on some level she wanted to be with him when she could have any man she wanted.

“Truth or dare,” Rey asked once again.

It was of course his turn, but neither of them seemed to care as he whispered, “Dare.”

“Kiss me, please.”

Without hesitation, and a new found confidence, Ben closed the space between them and pressed his lips to hers. As he closed his eyes, he felt electricity move through his veins as he kissed her. He was kissing Rey! Her lips were so soft as she kissed him back, her hands moving into his hair and tugging him closer. 

Cupping her cheeks, Ben poured everything he had been feeling for so long into the kiss. God, he loved her so much, if only she knew how long he had been wanting to do this for. 

He pulled back, watching as her eyes slowly opened and she breathed, “Wow,” 

“Truth or dare?” he asked hurriedly.

“Dare,” 

“Don’t ever stop,”

Rey surged forward, kissing him with so much fervor and passion that he would surely die. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, he never wanted to let go.

At that moment, a ping sounded and the elevator doors flew open to reveal the dark reception. Rey and Ben pulled away and looked out of the doors, “You’ve got to be kidding.” Rey said with a groan. She looked up at Ben, “Any chance you want to stay here?”

Ben laughed, shaking his head, “Come one, I’ll drive you home.”

“Will you stay over?” Rey asked, biting her lip nervously as she searched his reaction for an answer. 

Ben smiled, “If you want, I’ll stay forever.” 

They both leaned forward at the same time, kissing each other gently after having finally found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!  
> Come say hi:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711) [Tumblr](https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/)


End file.
